falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Dirt Haven (mission)
Dirt Haven is the first mission in Fallout Tactics demo. Primary objectives * Save the town father * Eliminate the raider lieutenant Secondary objectives * Free the villagers from the cave * Find Salik Walkthrough Insertion Your starting point is marked with green circle on map. You will meet an unnamed tribesman with tame dog near your starting point. Speak with him. Note the jug slightly above the map - there are some medicine here. Standing on this height, you can see the raider just behind the fence. Set the aggressive mode for your shotgun-wielding unit and order him to open fire when the hit chance is 66%. One doublet shot is enough for him. Remember, in this mission shotgun is the weapon of victory. Find Salik Your further way leads to wide field. You have to kill two wolves there, but act quickly, or they will alarm their masters. It's easy - two MP5 bursts at close distance will solve the problem. Don't hurry to reach the map marker 3 now. Head along the western map border for building ruins. There you will find Salik, the village doctor. Talk to him, and he will allow you to take his drugs from the closet. If necessary, you can try to steal his tiger claws. Infiltrate the camp Now take three units with hunting rifles, pump-action shotguns and Beretta shotguns. It is better to approach the camp entrance along the eastern fence. Don't be afraid to enter the close combat. Fire close distance doublets, usually such shots are lethal with 90% chances to hit. There are three raiders here. Don't forget to open the chest in guard tent and take the key and an incendiary grenade. Now go for map marker 4. The door to the building is to be unlocked by the key. You'll find just two enemies inside - by the far, eastern wall. Use the characters with SMG and shotgun. Let one of them to crouch and sneak to the right enemy, and another one is to reach the left enemy (with sniper's support). One burst and doublet point-blank is enough. Prepare the pistols and go to the courtyard. You'll meet two more wolves here - shoot them with pistols before they will reach you. Don't waste your precious shotgun and hunting rifle ammunition. Contact the imprisoned town father Inside the building (map marker 6) one raider guards important character - town father. Kill the raider with hunting rifle and talk to him. He'll say he have to escape from there. First part of the mission is completed. Free the villagers Now go to the building above. Another pair of raiders there. Kill them and make your way to marker 7 killing the enemies you meet, then go down to the basement. Use your hunting rifle to kill two more raiders. One of them carries an important item - a key. Pick up another key in the box at the northern end of the tunnel. Use one of the keys to open the door leading to three prisoners, and the other key to open the box. You'll find a frag grenade and some other junk inside the box. Now you have to deal with two snipers by the eastern wall of a large courtyard. Let your shotgun-wielding character run to the corner of the wall covering two snipers, without firing back on them. Then simply kill them with two doublets, emerging from behind the corner. You even don't have to open the door. Eliminate the raider lieutenant When the snipers are dead, go to the central tent and get rid of one more raider. Prepare your shotgun and move around the main raider building along the northern wall. Outflank the entrance guards and knock them out with doublets. Now take the hunting rifle and peep out from behind the corner to kill the first sentry inside. Then go crouch and move along the northern wall to the top left building corner. Here is where the raider lieutenant resides. On your way, engage the sentry at the center of the room. He has a Sten gun. Lieutenant will hear the noise and leave his cover to fight you. You need to fight him at close distance. Use as much drugs as you can. When you are close enough, shoot him point-blank with doublet. Having killed the Lieutenant, get the Sten Gun and eliminate all remaining raiders one by one. Now get back to starting point and talk to the Tribesman. Enter the area marked with green color to complete the mission. Category:Fallout Tactics missions